


Sunflower Eyes

by omgdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Goodbyes, Holding Hands, Leaving Home, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi
Summary: Akaashi says goodbye to Bokuto before he leaves to play for MSBY.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sunflower Eyes

It was their last day of summer together. Bokuto was leaving in the morning, his bags were already packed and set by his door. Akaashi had cried himself to sleep last night, but Bokuto didn’t need to know that. They’d spent the morning playing volleyball, and Akasshi bought him lunch at their favorite spot. He wanted to cry again when Bokuto pulled him along the streets of their town, smiling and laughing loudly; he hated that he used to be embarrassed by it. 

They’d ended up in Bokuto’s backyard, his head was on Akasahi’s lap, hands resting atop his stomach. The sun was bright and warm on his face, but even if the sun weren’t out, Bokuto’s presence would keep him warm.

“I think sunflowers are my favorite.”

Akaashi smiled softly, his fingers threading through Bokuto’s hair. “Sunflowers?”

Bokuto hummed and Akaashi looked down to see he had closed his eyes. 

“They’re huge, Akaashi. Taller than you, taller than me!” He laughed a little, light and quieter than usual, but smooth like a breeze that washed over his body. His eyes opened and the sun shone on his golden irises. They were bright, as always, but when he looked at Akaashi, they were nothing but warm and inviting. He felt that if he were to only look at them for the rest of his life, he would be undoubtedly happy. “What’s your favorite flower, ‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi brushed a piece of hair off Bokuto’s forehead and smiled to himself when Bokuto leaned into the touch. “I think sunflowers are my favorite too, Bokuto-san.”

…

Bokuto’s parents had left them at the train station. Akaashi had been quiet during the trip there, he took pictures of Bokuto’s family when they asked him too, though his hands were shaking and he didn’t know if they turned out well enough. He walked with Bokuto until he couldn’t go any further without a ticket, and he felt his chest constrict yet again. Bokuto turned and looked at him, his eyes as bright as the sun, so warm that Akaashi couldn’t look away, even as tears formed in his own. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto reached out and cupped his cheek. His rough hands were gentle, as they always were when touching Akaashi, and tilted his face up. “Don’t cry, Akaashi.”

“I’m not.” He lied, and Bokuto wiped a falling tear away with his thumb. “I’m okay, Bokuto-san.” He wasn’t convincing, not even to himself, and he didn’t resist leaning into Bokuto’s touch. “I’m just proud of you.”

Bokuto smiled at that, and Akaashi held back the hiccuping sob that was threatening to escape. “I’m going to make you the proudest, Akaashi. I’ll be the best!”

Akaashi nodded, a smile forming on his face. “Yes, you will.”

“And you’ll see me on TV. I’ll be all over it!” He laughed and dropped his hand, only to grab Akaashi’s and squeeze it tight. “You’ll get sick of my face soon enough.”

Akaashi knew that wasn’t possible. He’d never get sick of looking at Bokuto. 

They both heard the train coming, but neither of them moved. He didn’t know when the next time he’d see Bokuto would be. Akaashi still had a year of school and volleyball club, and Bokuto wouldn’t have much time to come home and visit between game season and training. He’d only known Bokuto because of volleyball, and now it was what was taking him away. 

“Gonna miss me, Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s voice was quiet, which made Akaashi’s heart hammer in his chest. His eyes were wide and waiting, eager for Akaashi’s answer, but he knew Bokuto, sometimes even better than he knew himself, and he could see the real question there. 

_Will you wait for me?_

Akaashi held his hand tighter. 

“Always, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this made me cry. I think I'm just too soft for them. Also, this is my first Haikyuu fic, even though it's tiny, so be nice please ): Might make part 2?


End file.
